


A Hairy Halloween

by tailsbeth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Multi, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: This was a request - ‘I'd love a story where it's Halloween and Betty and Jughead wear some hilarious couples costume that no one expected!’





	A Hairy Halloween

Despite her innocent surface, Betty Cooper was the queen of Halloween. She loved everything about it; the candy, scary movies and most of all the costumes. It was her opportunity to get crafty, every year she took on a new challenge. This year’s challenge; getting her boyfriend Jughead Jones into a costume.   
It was a week before Halloween and the gang were at Pop’s discussing costumes. Queen of parties Cheryl was holding her annual Halloween bash and thanks to the girls’ river vixen status, the gang had an invite.

‘I can’t decide if I want to go scary or sexy this year.’ Veronica announced, the gang chuckled a little.  
‘Well I vote sexy.’ Archie replied squeezing Veronica’s shoulder, she turned to him and gave him a little peck.  
‘Sexy it is then.’ Kevin rolled his eyes at the couple, he wished he still had someone to try and impress.   
‘So what are you dressing up as Betty? I expect big things as always.’ Kevin asked. Betty winked at him.  
‘It’s top secret.’ Kevin was very intrigued.   
‘Big things?’ Veronica enquired, this was the first time she had celebrated Halloween in Riverdale.   
‘Oh yeah, when it comes to costumes, Betty rules.’ Archie told her, Betty helped him pretty much every Halloween since they were kids.   
‘Is Jughead going to dress up? He doesn’t seem like the type.’ Veronica asked. Betty bit her lip, she hadn’t even discussed Halloween with Jughead yet. With him transferring to Southside High, they spent a lot less time together.   
‘I’m not sure. We’ve barely even talked about Halloween. We’re seeing each other tomorrow so I’ll bring it up then. I was actually thinking we could do a couples costume.’ She blushed a little.   
‘That would be the cutest!’ Kevin squealed. Archie glazed his eyes over. He knew this wouldn’t go down well with Jughead.  
‘Good luck with that Betty.’ He said bluntly. Veronica elbowed him in the side, he winced and caught a cross look from his girlfriend. Betty frowned, concerned that Archie might be right.  
‘I’m afraid Archie has a point. It’s a struggle just getting Jughead to go to a party, never mind a costume party. We’ll just have to wait and see.’   
________________________________________   
The next night Betty sat sewing on her bed. Her concentration was at its peak, focusing on every stitch. She hated the ‘perfect’ reputation she had but when it came to her costumes, she didn’t mind it so much. Betty smiled at the thought of this year’s character, it was one from her childhood she’d dreamed of making one day. She was knocked out of her daydreams by a sound at the window. That would be Jughead, she thought. Betty quickly hid away her fabrics and opened the window to let him in. He greeted her with a passionate kiss, cupping her face. 

‘I missed you.’ He said, grinning at her.   
‘I missed you too.’ She leaned in and kissed him again. They’d never been the most touchy-feely couple but nowadays they enjoyed every moment they had together. Betty put some music on and they sat down on her bed. She curled up in Jughead’s arms, his fingers lightly stroked her back.   
‘So what’s new in the life of Betty Cooper?’   
‘Oh, nothing much, I’ve joined the circus, been to the moon and I even had time to get an A on that English essay you helped me with.’   
‘I knew you would. I’m obviously talking about the circus by the way, not that essay.’ Jughead chuckled. Betty fake punched him a little, she liked Jughead when he was in a playful mood.  
‘Seriously, thank you. Shakespeare sounds like another language to me so I’m really grateful.’  
‘You’re welcome, Juliet.’ He took her hand and placed a delicate kiss upon it. Betty’s cheeks flushed a little at his romantic gesture. She quickly moved on from the moment, remembering the request she had to ask. She left the warmth of Jughead’s body and sat upright.  
‘So Juggie, do you have any plans for Halloween?’ she asked optimistically. Jughead gave a light shrug.  
‘I’ll probably delve into some horror movies. Why?’ he tensed up a little, he had a slight idea of where this conversation was going.  
‘Well… I kinda got us invited to a costume party.’ Betty beamed a face of pure innocence at her boyfriend. He gave her a glare before putting his head in his hands and looking to the ground.   
‘Betts, you know how I feel about parties. Can you not remember the disaster that was my birthday?’ He practically spat out the words. Betty let out a sigh. This is how she’d expected this conversation to go. She had one last idea to try and sway him.  
‘I know Jughead but listen to me for a second.’ He looked up at her, his face looked grumpy.   
‘I absolutely love Halloween, have done since I was a kid. My favourite part has always been the costumes. You of all people know how much I hate my girl next door reputation, Halloween gives me a chance to be someone different, anyone I want to be. Jughead, I know you hate parties but think of it this way it wouldn’t be you going, you could slip in someone else’s shoes for the night. Doesn’t that sound exciting?’ Betty was standing now, she’d gotten a little incensed with her speech. Jughead couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He gave a slight smile, admitting defeat.   
‘I guess it does.’ Betty couldn’t help but grin.   
‘Thank you, Juggie.’ She leant down and kissed him, lingering a little to show how thankful she really was.  
‘So whose shoes are we slipping into then?’ Jughead questioned, knowing full well Betty was likely to be prepared. She turned around and opened her wardrobe. Jughead’s mouth opened in shock.   
‘What have I got myself into?’ he spluttered out. Betty giggled at him.   
‘Don’t panic Jug, I even made you a special beanie.’   
________________________________________  
‘We should be on our way by now, what’s taking them so long?’ Veronica asked, annoyed by her friends’ unusual lateness. Archie had offered to drive the gang to the party, they were waiting in the truck in front of Betty’s house.  
‘You know Betty, every detail has to be exact.’ Kevin told her. He adjusted himself as he was sitting on one of his prop guns, this year Kevin was a cowboy. It was an easy costume and he knew he could pull off a plaid shirt.

‘Or she’s struggling to get Jughead out the door. I’m still amazed he agreed to come at all.’ Archie chipped in. Veronica and Kevin nodded in agreement. Veronica took out a small mirror and checked her eyeliner cat whiskers were in place. As promised, she’d gone for a sexy costume, you could see every curve of her body in her leopard print leotard. Archie placed a dishevelled hand on her thigh which she quickly shooed away.   
‘Did you really have to go as a zombie? It’s not exactly attractive Archiekins.’ He laughed at her and then gave her a light kiss on the lips. A sharp buzz came from Veronica’s clutch, it was her phone.

‘Betty just text me. She says they’ll be two minutes. This better be worth the wait.’   
‘Jughead’s coming to a costume party, it’s definitely worth the wait.’ Archie said, he was aware of how much of a leap this was for his best friend. Betty’s front door opened with a creek, the gang looked towards the house.   
‘Oh my Disney.’ Kevin gasped. The couple stepped out, barely recognisable. Betty wore a chocolate brown wig, styled in an updo with a long yellow gown and gloves. She was instantly recognisable as Belle. Her beast came behind her. Jughead wore a ruffled white shirt, a blue tail coat, a golden waistcoat and sleek black trousers. It was all topped off with a beanie, but not Jughead’s regular crown shaped one. This one was extremely hairy, it draped down at either side and had ears and horns attached. They walked down the path, Jughead sheepishly behind Betty. Archie honked the horn at the couple.   
‘Looking good!’ Kevin yelled from the window. Jughead stopped in his tracks. Betty turned and grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze.   
‘You look amazing.’ She whispered, her face beaming at her princess dreams becoming true. Jughead bit his lip.  
‘So do you.’ He smiled, and they continued to walk hand in hand to the truck. Jughead opened the door for Betty, remembering to stay in character for her. She slid in and he followed. The others sat there in shock.   
‘You’ve truly outdone yourself Betty!’ Kevin started to stroke at her gown’s fabric. Veronica had her phone out, she started taking photos of the couple.   
‘This is too much, I can’t believe how good you both look.’ She said, smiling at the pair. Jughead blushed at all the attention they were getting, he never let go of Betty’s hand. Archie started the car and they headed off to the party.  
‘So how did you even convince Jug to dress up? You have to tell all.’ Archie asked. Jughead gave the back of Archie’s head a short glare. Betty looked at her boyfriend, full of admiration and pride.  
‘Oh y’know, that’s a tale as old as time.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Ao3 so I'm in the process of posting all my fanfics here.  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, SKAM & Shadowhunters (:
> 
> Find me at https://tailsbeth-writes.tumblr.com/ if you wanna chat <3


End file.
